


A slippery slope

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Mischief Managed, Slippery Slope, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Harry saddles Tom into his mischief.





	A slippery slope

"You really didn't need to agree if you didn't want to" Harry muttered. Tom scoffs from beside him as if he'd let Harry do this alone. "Had I not agreed you would have been sliding down a staircase uncontrollably"  
Harry sends him a cheeky grin, his hand coming up to ruffle his hair.  
Tom recoils as if burned. Harry's grin only gets bigger. "Let's finish this staircase and we should be good, lover boy"  
Tom rolls his eyes but continues to help regardless.  
Even he couldn't deny the truth in Harry's jab.

The next day Hogwarts' grand staircase is littered with sliding students. If anyone falls well, bouncing charms are helpful. Things get more interesting when a Hufflepuff third year goes sliding down the railing. Tom and Harry had the foresight that someone would try to grip for support. Sadly, someone decided it was a good idea to grab onto another person. If anyone saw someone being slapped off a stair, no one said anything. 

Harry and tom found themselves otherwise occupied. It was grand to watch the madness unfold. At least while it lasted since someone woke up with a little problem...  
Nothing a quickie can't fix.


End file.
